Leap Year
by Rockcrab
Summary: It's leap year and what will Squidward do this time? Rated K plus because I know it isn't rated T. Ok, so enjoy. It is NOT a one shot. No flaming and no bad words in the reviews please. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Spongebob, thank goodness...

Author's note- I don't think this is an episode, if it is I'm sorry, I'm actually not sure. But I haven't seen it if it is an episode... so enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spongebob's alarm clock goes off "Honk! Honk! Honk!"_

"I'm awake!" says Spongebob happily, then he looks at the calender. It is January first. "Yay! It's next year! Wait until I tell everybody!"

_Patrick wakes up, and comes out from under his rock._

"Hi Spongebob!" says Patrick.

"Hi Patrick! Do you know what today is?" asks Spongebob.

"Uh... Today is... today?" asks Patrick after alot of thought.

"That's right! But it is also the first day of this year! January first!" syas Spongebob.

"Yeah!" says Patrick.

"Let's go tell Squidward!" says Spongebob.

_Spongebob and Patrick walk over to Squidward's house and Squidward sticks his head out of the window._

"What do you two Barnicle-heads want? Ha, Barnicle, Huh, heads, huh, huh." says Squidward.

"Well Squidward, it's January first!" says Spongebob.

"January first? Oh wow! It's leap year his year." says Squidward.

"Leap year?" asks Spongebob.

"Yeah, leap year! You mean you never heard of leap year before?" asks Squidward.

_Spongebob frowns._

"You haven't? Well leap year is when you... when you leap over each other in an endless game of leap frog all year." says Squidward.

"Really?" asks Patrick and Spongebob at the same time.

"Yeah! And you hop as far away from the spot where you started as you can." says Squidward trying not to laugh.

"Ok!" says Spongebob.

_Spongebob and Patrick start to play leap frog._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- it's not over yet! Also I don't think this is an episode... like a real episode, but if it is I'm soooooo sorry. I also haven't seen this on fan fiction so if it is already someone elses tell me, I'll check and if I see that it is I will give you some credit for it.


	2. Work

Disclaimer- I do not own Spongebob.

Author's note- Sorry I'm such a slow updater guys... I just have too many stories...

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick leap frog happily along until they get to the Krusty Krab.

"Patrick! I'm going to be late for work!" yells Spongebob in terror.

"Well lets go in and you can get to work." says Patrick. So they both leap frog into the Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob! You're late." says Mr.Krabs Scowling.

"I'm sorry Mr.Krabs, but it's leap year!" says Spongebob as Patrick is still leaping over him.

"I don't care what day it is just get into the kitchen..." says Mr.Krabs. So spongebob and Patrick leap frog over and into the kitchen, but it's very hard to leap frog and cook at the same time...

_Clank!_

_Thunk!_

_Squish!_

_BOOM!_

_Tumble!_

_Thump!_

_Gurgle!_

_Water running._

_Clash!_

_Ring!_

"Boy! What are you do-" Mr.Krabs start to say angrily, then he opens the door. "HOLY BARNACLES! What happened in here!" says Mr. Krabs survaying the kitchen.

There were patties and lettuce and buns and condaments everywhere on the floor. All of the funature was everywhere on the floor and up-side-down. Over in the corner was a worried Spongebob and a laughing Patrick.

"Let's do that again!" says Patrick leaping over Spongebob.

"No, no, no! We need to clean this up before-" Spongebob says before leaping over Patrick into Mr. Krabs. "Ahhhhh! Mr.Krabs!"

"Boy! What are you doing to me restraunt?" Asks Mr. Krabs angrily.

"We were..." starts Spongebob.

"I don't care! Either end this silly game or leave Spongebob! I can't have and your pink friend ruining me restraunt!" says Mr. Krabs who then walks away.

"Aw, Patrick, we can't stop!" says Spongebob sadly.

"Ok." says Patrick leaping over spongebob.

* * *

Author's note- This isn't over yet!


End file.
